


Puppies

by ViceRoy21



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceRoy21/pseuds/ViceRoy21
Summary: Germany can't say no to puppies
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance if you hate how I did the accent, I started writing this when I first got into role playing hetalia. Back then everyone was doing the accents and I really didn't feel like going through and changing every accented word.

It was a beautiful summer day in the city of Berlin, the birds were singing and there were only a few white clouds drifting lazily across the sky. There were many people out and about enjoying the beautiful day, including one Ludwig Beilschmidt A.K.A. Germany. 

Dressed in a black wife beater, track pants and his combat boots Ludwig was on one of his routine daily runs. He had made it to the halfway mark, a small park in the middle of the city, when he suddenly heard a high pitched yipping noise coming from nearby. 

With his curiosity getting the best of him he followed the sound. A minute later he spotted a young girl with blonde pigtails and big blue eyes standing next to a box, the sound was coming from inside. Slowly he approached the little girl; he didn't want to scare her or anything.

"Hallo herr!" the girl greeted him happily which surprised him, usually he scared kids with how tall and intimidating he looked. 

"Hallo little frau" he greeted back. 

"Vould du like a puppy? zey're free" she told him, pointing at the box. Now that he looked down at the box he noticed several pups of different breeds playing inside. Seeing them instantly brought a soft smile to his face no matter how hard he tried to suppress it, he always felt happy around the playful and loyal creatures; they were his weak spot. The puppies, as if just now noticing the new arrival, all ran to one side of the box and barked up at him. Not able to resist Ludwig knelt down and picked up one of the squirmy puppies.

This one was mostly black with a small patch of white fur on its chest. He brought the little ball of fuzz close to his face and it licked his cheek causing him to laugh softly. He nuzzled the pup then sat it back in the box and picked up another one. This one was almost all white with two black ears and blacked tipped tail. He held it in his arms and scratched the floppy little ears. 

The pup was playfully nipping on his arm and making small growling noises. He put that one back and picked up the last one. It was a small grey puff ball with a stubby tail and roundish ears. As he brought it close the pup stood on its hind legs with the forelegs against his shoulder. It stretched up and started licking at his hair causing several strands to come loose.

Laughing he put the pup back in the box and turned back to the girl, she had been quiet as he was playing with the puppies. "Sie can have zem all if du vant" she told him with smile, she was very perceptive for her age and knew that this man needed the pups as much as they needed loving homes. 

Ludwig blinked, surprise showing on his face. "Oh I couldn't possibly take zem all" he said as he looked down at them, that was his downfall because he couldn't resist the looks on their faces. 

"It's alright herr, I can tell zey vill be in gute hands" she told him then turned and skipped off. 

"But vait I-!" he called but it was too late, she turned around a corner and was gone.

He stared at the place she had disappeared for a few moments then looked back down at the yipping puppies. With a sigh he picked up the box and started walking home, he didn't have the heart to leave them behind. After walking for 3 hours he made it back to his home. He wanted to get the puppies inside without his brother knowing about them. 

Shushing the puppies and hoping his brother was either out or down in the basement asleep he opened the door and walked in, closing the door quietly behind him. As silently as he could he tiptoed toward the stairs and started up them, praying they wouldn't squeak. He was half way up before his luck finally ran out. 

From below there was a thump then a crash followed by a stream of German curses from his brother. Then before he could move up the stairs any further his brother called "Vest! I broke ze toaster again!". He had to fight the urge to curse his brother out, they went through more toasters then they did toilet paper.

Before he had the chance to move, again, the puppies started yipping loudly. Panicking slightly he tried to shush them but they wouldn't stop. "Vest! I hear puppies!" Gilbert hollered as he ran out into the hallway. Thinking quickly he made it up the rest of the stairs quickly and pushed the box into his office then closed the door. 

"Vest! Did du hear me! zere's puppies!" Gilbert called. 

"Ja I heard, I sink zey're outside!" Ludwig called down to him and moved over to the railing. 

"I'll go check!" Gilbert exclaimed as he hurried out the door calling for the puppies. With a sigh of relief he went to his office and opened the door, he was lucky his brother was so gullible.

He walked over and knelt down next to the box. When he saw that it was empty he cursed and shut the door, the puppies were loose in his office. Bending down he crawled around on his hands and knees to look under his desk. One of them was there chewing on one of the legs. Grabbing it he held it in his arm as he kept looking around the floor. 

When he heard the rustling of papers he stood and looked on top of his desk. On it was another puppy. He grabbed that one and put the both of them in the box. Once he was sure they would stay he went back to looking for the third. When he couldn't find it anywhere in his office he started to panic. Before he could do anything else there was the sound of pounding feet up the stairs and Gilbert exclaimed "I found v'one! I found v'one!".

Ludwig cursed silently to himself, the pup must have slipped out the door when he wasn't looking. Gilbert banged on the door and reluctantly Ludwig cracked the door open. "Vest look!" Gilbert cheered as he held up the puppy, it was the grey one with the round ears and stubby tail. At seeing him it yipped, its tongue hanging out as it panted and wagged its stub tail. Ludwig would have face palmed and cursed himself if his brother wasn't there. "Oi vest vhat's ze matter? Du look like you're in pain, is it gas?" Gilbert said, dragging Ludwig from his thoughts. 

On hearing this he scowled and said "Nein I don't have gas, dummkopf". 

"Gute because I don't vant to be around vhen du let v'one rip kesesesese~" his brother laughed.

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, his brother always found a new way to piss him off. Before he could say anything the other two puppies started yipping behind him. Gilbert stopped laughing and listened. "Vest.....I hear more puppies" Gilbert said as his face scrunched in confusion and he tried to look inside his brother’s office but Ludwig was in the way. 

"I don't hear anysing" Ludwig said as he tried to keep from fidgeting. 

"But I do und it's coming from your office, vest are du hiding puppies from me?" Gilbert said as he frowned in annoyance and held the puppy against his chest.

Mentally cursing his bad luck Ludwig opened the door and let his brother in. Once Gilbert spotted the box he ran over and knelt beside it. "I should ground du for hiding ze puppies from me but since I'm such un awesome big bruder I'll let it slide" Gilbert said as he picked up all the puppies and stared snuggling them.

Ludwig had to hold back an annoyed growl "bruder I'm too old to be grounded". 

"Zat's vhat du sink, you're never too old for a spanking kesesesesese~" Gilbert said with a wink causing Ludwig to blush and shout "BRUDER!". "Vesty-vesty is such a pervy boy isn't he, isn't he" Gilbert cooed in baby talk to the puppies as he played with them.

This time Ludwig really did facepalm, his brother was such an idiot. "Oh lighten up vest und pull herr shtick out of your arsch" Gilbert said as he stood and faced his brother, the puppies still in his arms. 

"I told du to never mention him again!" Ludwig snapped as he glared at his brother. 

"Okay okay sorry" Gilbert said to keep his irate brother at bay, he would have held his hands up in a placating manner if he didn't have the puppies in his arms. Mollified for the moment Ludwig reached out and took one of the puppies, the black one with the white fuzzy chest. He cuddled it in his arms close to his chest. "So vest vhere did du get zem from?" Gilbert asked as he looked at his brother curiously. A small blush colored his cheeks as he looked down at the puppy in his arms.

"I vas jogging und a little girl vas giving avay puppies" he murmured. 

"Und let me guess, du couldn't resist" Gilbert said knowingly with a smirk, it always amused him how Ludwig could never resist a puppy; he had been like this ever since he was small. 

"It's not like I could just leave zem zere, ze little girl skipped avay und I'm not so heartless as to leave puppies all on zeir own to fend for zemselves" he defended with a look that dared his brother to try to dispute him. Gilbert just shrugged and went back to playing with the two in his arms.

"Vest, ve need to give zem names" Gilbert said. 

Ludwig nodded then looked down at the pup in his arms "I sink zis v'one should be Tobias". 

"Tobi huh? not very awesome but oh vell" Gilbert said with a shrug. 

"Oh ja? zen vhat vould du name v'one of ze puppies" Ludwig challenged as he pet the newly named Tobias. 

Looking over the puppies in his arms Gilbert thought for a moment before grinning widely and saying "ze most awesome me vill call zis v'one Fritz" then he held up the white one with black ears and black tipped tail. 

"Fine" Ludwig said with a nod, he knew his brother missed Fritz a lot even though he didn't say so out loud. 

"I also vant to name zis v'one Teddy because it looks like a poofy little bear" Gilbert said as he held up the grey puffball. Again Ludwig nodded his head, Gilbert was right it did look like a poofy bear. "I bet ze puppies are hungry, let's feed zem!" Gilbert exclaimed excitedly as he ran out the door, Fritz and Teddy in tow. 

"Bruder ve don't have any dog kibble!" Ludwig called after him as he walked out after Gilbert with Tobias in his arms, things were going to be hectic from now on.


End file.
